


Too Much to Drink

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, drunk nesta, flustered cassian, general drunken cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: A drunk Nesta is enamored with her mate.





	Too Much to Drink

“I’m thinking about starting the female recruits on some new drills.” Cassian sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees to show Rhys his idea. “I found this book in the library-“

“You actually went to the library?” Rhysand quirked a brow. “Like, voluntarily? With no one threatening your life?”

Cassian rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Rhys. Now, as I was saying-“

There was a great banging on the door, and all three brothers glanced up towards it. “Helloooo,” called a muffled voice, and Cassian, immediately knowing who it belonged to, heaved a sigh. All eyes were on the doorway as Nesta stumbled into the townhouse, propped between Feyre and Mor.

“Th’party’s here!” Nesta exclaimed, nearly losing her balance as she tried to take off her shoes. Obviously, she’d had a bit too much to drink on girl’s night. Cassian rose to his feet and shot Morrigan and Feyre an exasperated look before softening and gazing upon his mate.

“You alright there Nes?”

Her golden hair swayed as she swiveled her head to look at him. “Casssian?” She dragged out his name like a hiss and squinted, a frown on her lips. The Commander sighed and set his book aside to walk over to her.

“Yes Nesta, its me. How much did you have to drink?” He folded his arms over his chest and gave her an assessing look. He’d never seen her so intoxicated and loopy.

“We tried to stop her,” Feyre piped up.

“Uh huh, right. And how’d that go?”

Mor winced. “Not well. But she had fun, didn’t you Nesta?”

“Oh yes, loads of fun.” She threw up her arms and giggled. “So much fun!” The usually composed Fae devolved into a fit of breezy laughter, as if Cassian was the funniest thing she’d ever seen.

“Alright you, let’s get you washed up and in bed.” Cassian shooed Feyre and Morrigan away and scooped Nesta into his arms. His wings flared to balance them as she wiggled in his hold, twisting her torso to rip off her heels. She sighed dreamily when she was done, leaning into him and looking up at him as if just realizing he was there.

“Ohhhhh,” she cooed, stroking her fingers over his chest, “You’re so strong! You picked me up like I was a little baby birdie!” She flapped her arms, promptly smacking him in the face.

“Shit- Nesta cut it out, will you?”

“I’m sorry!” She covered her mouth, her stormy blue eyes wide with concern. “I didn’t hurt your pretty face, did I? Because if I did-“ she hiccupped as tears welled- “If- if I hurt you- I’m sorry!” She half wailed, half sobbed in his arms, and Cassian groaned. Nesta was such a dramatic drunk.

“Awww.” Azriel clucked his tongue and shook his head. “How cute, she’s concerned about your pretty face.”

“Shut up,” Cassian grumbled, the tips of his ears hot with embarrassment. “She’s drunk, she doesn’t know what she’s saying.”

“Better get going upstairs,” Rhys added, “I’m sure you need plenty of beauty rest for that pretty face, huh?” Feyre and Mor giggled behind their hands, and Cassian glared at them. He’d specifically asked Mor to make sure the sisters didn’t have too much to drink, but clearly she hadn’t listened.

“You’re so handsome,” Nesta stage whispered, her fingers curling around his bicep. “Are we married? I hope we’re married. I wanna be married to a person as pretty as you are.”

Cassian’s blush spread to his cheeks. Nesta was never this affectionate, and it was throwing him off. “We’re married, yeah. Now uh- let’s get you to bed.” He turned to head up the stairs, but his family wasn’t done taunting him just yet.

“Good night, pretty boy!” Mor called after him.

“I wonder how the Illyrians will react when they hear their Commander is the prettiest boy in town,” Rhys mused. “What do you think, Az?”

“Oh, they’ll love it.”

“Your wings are so nice,” Nesta crooned, reaching over his shoulder to stroke her fingers over them. Her eyes were glazed with amazement, her face alight like a child’s. “So strong and mighty. You’re such a strong, pretty bat.”

“I’m not-“ The others snickered and Cassian shook his head. Determined to save face, he straightened and faced his brothers. “Rhys, fill me in tomorrow about those reports?”

“Will do,” said his High Lord, clearly amused. “Have fun attending to your wife.”


End file.
